


Trust & Bonding

by Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Family Fluff, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Smitten Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Summary: Two children went to look for their mothers not knowing that they were hidden away so that nothing could hurt or take them away.Ashlinn and Morpheus Sanders didn’t expect to meet the others sides. They just want some cuddles and to play with their parent.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Family meets

**Author's Note:**

> Ashlinn is the Daughter of Roman and Virgil. She creates dreams and daydreams! 
> 
> Morpheus is the Son of Remus and Janus. He creates nightmares and visual images of cursed stuff.

Ashlinn watches the older people interact, they haven’t noticed her or her cousin Morpheus yet. She got up onto the couch, hoping to see if she found her Madre or Tio. 

What she didn’t count on was Morpheus falling off and swearing out “Ow fuck!” 

— 

Patton looked up and saw the two kids, the girl who just stared at the boy who swore. 

“Who are you two? Also, language young man.” 

“Porro.” 

The girl went to the boy and pulled him up. They both had covers over their eyes, yet she could still see him. 

“Sorry… His Madre swears a lot like mine!” She chirped out before asking “Have you seen our Madres?” 

Patton though when they find out who the kids are and their moms to talk to them about what they learn.

— 

Janus and Virgil were not fazed at first by swearing since they did it, Remus swore like a sailor. Roman swore out a lot too. 

But, then realize that that voice belongs to a child and they hadn’t ever met a child here. Virgil was wondering who they were and when they got in. Janus wanted to see what they look like, as he wanted to congratulate them. 

— 

Logan had heard the cussing and wondered who had said it before realizing that no one he has met so far sounded like the voice. 

He didn't do anything much until he stopped Patton from going closer. As they didn’t know much about their guests. 

— 

“Do you possibly mean father? We don’t know anyone capable of giving birth.” Logan asked. 

The girl seemed offended by that saying “No! I have my Madre like how he has his Madre!” Stomping her foot down. 

He paused and tried to figure out what the little girl meant. 

— 

Patton pulled Logan away so the girl won’t be confused. Apologizing quietly so he won’t be upset. 

“Then can you describe your mother for us so we can remember who they are?” He asked which got the girl excited. 

“My Madre has brown hair and blue eyes! He has this funny symbol on his shirt that he says is his own. He always sings canciones from películas! He taught me how to act as well!” 

—

As the girl described her mother, Virgil thought that he reminded him of Roman. As she kept going, it sounded exactly like Roman. 

It didn’t help that he speaks Spanish and always was singing. 

— 

Janus was listening to the girl, trying to picture who she was talking about. It did sound familiar for sure, as they had two people who were like that. 

— 

“Stop saying that your Mamãe isn’t my Tio! He is!” The boy whined out. 

“Do you mean the twins?” Janus asked. 

“Who?” The boy asked. 

— 

Remus had entered the room confused by what was going on, he asked “Has anyone seen-.?” 

— 

When Remus had spoken, everyone else watched the boy run over to him. 

He screamed “Mamãe!” 

Remus recognized the boy saying “hello my little Demônio!” Picking him up and twirling him around a bit. 

— 

“Who is that Remus? And what does ‘mamãe’ mean?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, that means mother in Portuguese. This is my little Demon Morpheus.” Remus explained as the boy, Morpheus held onto his uniform. 

“You are his mother?” Logan has spoken up, at this point confused and overwhelmed.

“Yes, he’s my little son. Though, you see the little wings. So I call him my little demon.” 

Logan just froze and leaned against Patton. 

“Wait, you are one of the people they were looking for?” Patton asked. 

“They?” Remus responses back. 

— 

The whole time, when Remus revealed himself to be the boy’s mother, or mamãe, Janus had froze. Wondering how Remus hides a child from him? How were they not going to fuck up a little kid? 

Virgil had ended up choking on his drink. The boy, Morpheus, referenced that the girl was his cousin. Then that means, he was a dad to the girl. 

Oh fuck. What would they have to do to support the girl? Was he going to be a bad dad? When did Roman have her? Whose her dad, biological? Was it him or someone else? So many questions. 

— 

“They mean me, Tio.” The girl said and moved closer. 

“Oh Ashlinn, I’ll call Roman, hold on.” Remus remarks before going upstairs for a minute. 

— 

Remus came back down with Roman who was confused on why he was dragged down. 

Until he noticed Ashlinn ran to him. 

“Hi my ángel. ¿Querías verme?” Roman said and the girl was picked up. 

“Sí. ¡Te echo de menos, Madre!” 

“Yo también te extrañé.” 

Roman sighed and asked “You guys want an explanation?” 

— 

“Yes, we do want an explanation Roman about these two.” Logan states as Roman adjusted Ashlinn in his arms. 

— 

“Okay… Well, I don’t remember how, but I ended up pregnant. I guess that’s me and Stormcloud fault there. But, I was scared what you guys would do about it at the time… And so, I had her in Imagination. So much pain and energy and she was born…” Roman explained, remember how much he tried to hide her. So he won’t lose her. 

— 

“Why were you two scared of what we would do? What could we do? I don’t understand your thoughts, but I have an understanding mothers can’t be at first separated from their child.” Logan asked with Patton confused seemingly also by Roman’s implying they would take away Ashlinn. 

— 

Virgil knew he wouldn't separate Roman from Ashlinn, especially knowing that is his daughter with him. As far as he’s aware, neither would Patton or Logan. ‘Where did this come from?’ He thought. He’ll ask later, so he makes sure it doesn’t happen again. 

— 

Janus was confused how old the children were, maybe four or five. That made since there was a period when Remus had left for 9 months, and Roman did too. 

(Patton thought he kidnapped Roman at the time.) 

“Why are their eyes covered?” He asked which made both look up. 

“They are special and they wanted them to be.” 

— 

“Can we see them?” Janus asked. 

“It’s okay Mamãe! We can show them!” Morpheus chirped out, getting some nuzzles from Remus. 

Morpheus took off his blindfold and revealed that he technically had no eyes, black voids instead. Once he saw the reactions, he got upset and started to hide his face in Remus’s sleeve. 

— 

Virgil was a bit freighted by the boy’s voids. He knew that as nightmares, the boy would be creepy. But he didn’t expect him to not have eyes. 

Patton was about to scream except Logan comforted him and was intrigued by the boy’s eyes. “How are they like that?” 

— 

Janus had info on his son, but noticing how the boy was now hiding and upset. He hissed at Virgil and Patton for causing that.

Remus has gotten up and was glaring at the two. He seem ready to murder them and was going to until Logan intervien asking “What about Ashlinn’s eyes?” 

— 

When brought back, they notice how the kids were reacting. 

Patton felt horrible for making the boy at this point cry and cling onto Remus for comfort.

Ashlinn cried out “Madre, they’ll hate my eyes!” She was nearly crying at that point from how they reacted to Morpheus’s eyes. 

Roman hushed and pulled her closer. “It’s okay… I love your eyes Ángel, and your Tio seems to admit to making them like your eyes.” 

— 

Helping the girl take off her blindfold, Rosegold colored eyes show all her feelings of fear, sadness and worry. She starts to cling onto Roman tighter. 

Roman just kept assuring her it’s okay and he was there. Holding her to his chest, he will protect her. 

— 

Patton seemed curious by how her eyes were that color. Roman had silver shimmers in his eyes with gold, but they were very much different.

Logan was at this point focused on the conversation with Remus about his son and niece's eyes. Seeing them did add to his intrigue. 

— 

Janus admits her eyes did fit her function with Morpheus. He wished that they didn’t react as bad as they did with his son, as the boy was still her age. 

Virgil has noticed how she felt because of her adorable Rose-gold colored eyes. 

“I’m sorry that I got frightened by Morpheus' eyes. I wasn’t expecting it.” He apologized which made her feeling shifted to being calmer and curious by him. 

— 

After an hour or two, Patton decided to make dinner while Janus played with Morpheus who was still with Remus. 

Roman was laying on top of Virgil’s chest with Ashlinn babbling about being a knight. 

Logan was reading at the table near him. Waiting for the lasagna, he asked the twins “Do you guys put them to sleep?” 

— 

“Wait Madre! Sing please?” Ashlinn asked, looking at Roman, excited and hyper. 

“Mmm… it’s near your bedtime. So, yes relax, Ash.” 

Roman sat up and kissed her daughter’s head. “Alright… mm.. Let’s see…” 

Remus got the cue, catching Morpheus in his arms. Once the boy realized that it was lullaby time, he just curled into his mother’s touch. 

—

“Let's go into the garden, you’ll find something waiting right there where you left. Lying upside down.” 

The kids lean into the rocking and start to calm down from them singing. 

“When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around.” 

Kissing Ashlinn’s head, and Morpheus being shifted closer to Remus. 

It felt just like when they were together in the castle, afraid of their kids' fate. 

“Everything stays right where you left. Everything stays… But it still changes, ever so slightly, daily and nightly.” 

— 

Patton starts to quietly squeal at the scene of the twins being motherly. He didn’t mean to start squealing but seeing them act that way was cute. 

Plus how the two kids lean into their parents and are looking sleepy. He finds kids cute but seeing it close in person fills his heart. 

He was gushing to Logan. 

— 

Logan couldn’t understand Patton’s feelings exactly. Then again, he never felt the way that he expects the three to feel. To feel close to a child and become very parental. 

Perhaps he could when he had his own maybe? But he did enjoy the quality of the twins singing. He admits, they knew what they were doing to put the two children to sleep. 

— 

Virgil knew he wasn’t a functional gay person, but god was he reminded seeing his new family. Seeing his daughter cling onto Roman. Roman just happy and calmly singing to her. 

He just held Roman closer and softly purred a bit. Everything was peaceful and perfect. He would protect them, they were his. His Princess and Angel… They are the best thing in his life. 

— 

Janus didn't realize he was staring loving at Remus as he sang to Morpheus. He barely when he saw Virgil pull Roman closer. 

He just moved closer to Remus, and wrapped his arms around the Duke’s waist. He didn’t know how much he wanted a kid until this day. 

Seeing how their kid was amazing in his way, a mix of Remus and him. He knew he was going to marry this fool and protect his little family. 

— 

“Go down to the ocean, the crystal tide is rising. The waters' gotten higher as the shore washes out…” 

Ashlinn was nearly asleep, but she could see how her Padre looked so happy. She knew he would be a good person because he loves her Madre. She was warm in Madre’s arms and love… 

— 

“Keep your eyes wide open, even when the sun is blazin'. The moon controls the tide, it can cause you to drown.” 

Morpheus just started to quietly snore and was warm in his mother 's arms. He always loved being close to his Mamãe. He always comforted him and he made him happy! 

— 

Roman and Remus stopped when they saw the two kids were asleep. 

Roman started to giggle when he felt Virgil start to cover him with kisses. “No, bad Stormcloud.” He sighed and said “I’m putting her in your room.” 

“Oh? Joining me Princess ~?” 

“Not like that, Stormcloud. But, yes I’m sleeping with you. I end up there most of the time.” Roman remarks. 

Remus faked gagged and Roman stuck his tongue out at his twin brother. 

— 

Roman headed Virgil's room with Remus and Janus choosing to go together to the Deceitful side’s room. 

“Are you excited to be a dad Virgil?” Patton asked as Logan checked on the lasagna. 

“I am excited, I wanted to start a family with Roman since we got together back when I was on the dark side… So seeing her makes me happy. But, I’m nervous about if I do something wrong? I don’t want to ruin my relationship with my daughter.” 

Logan said “You have Roman who can show you the ropes with Remus and Patton. You have support unlike the twins most likely when they first had the two kids.” 

Virgil nodded and just went to Roman to cover him in affection. 

— 

Remus smiles softly at Morpheus as he nuzzles into the soft and warm blankets on Janus’s bed.

He walked out and Janus pinned him to the wall. Janus looked upset, so he just asked “What’s wrong Janus?” 

“Why didn’t you trust me to raise our kid?” 

‘Oh… Janus…’ He thought. 

“I did want to tell you so bad… But, you were so focused on the light and dark side… I didn’t want to get in your way and our kid into this. You think I didn’t want Janus? I fell in love with you. No one else but fucking you.” 

— 

Remus felt himself being picked up. He smiled, despite feeling his tears still, and wrapped his arms around Janus’s neck. 

“It won’t have gotten in the way. I think it would have motivated me more. I’m sorry I made you think that way… You know you are much more important to me than that.” He said. 

Janus kissed Remus and just thought ‘I’m making this better for all of us.’ 

He came downstairs and saw everyone starting to eat. He puts Remus down and they join everyone at the table. 

—

Patton decided to check up on both families after dinner. He was very excited to have actual kids around, by how Ashlinn and Morpheus are, he was excited to be around them. 

Logan made sure he was quiet as most likely the kids were asleep. He could tell from his boyfriend’s actions, he was also excited for the families. 

— 

Virgil was sitting down with Ashlinn on his chest. Roman was asleep by Virgil’s right side, asleep. He was covered by the blanket with Ashlinn. 

It seems that Virgil was still awake. He most likely was just watching to make sure nothing happened to Roman and Ashlinn. 

They walked away to check on Remus, Janus and Morpheus. 

— 

Janus was sitting on a chair in his room. Remus was asleep on his bed covered in a blanket. Morpheus was right by Remus. Cuddling his mother and nuzzling him.

They seem comfortable and happy. 

“We are okay.” Janus told them before lying as he normally did “I am not about to join them.” 

Nodding, they left the family alone. 

— 

They soon both decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be interesting with two children now with them.


	2. Madre canción (Mom song)

Roman had come to the castle after being with Logan and Patton. Using the excuse that he had to deal with Dragon Witch who started trouble once again. 

He knew this was a half truth. He had already taken care of her. He just needed to see the thing important to him right now. 

Walking inside, a man immediately said “Oh, your royal Prince! We need you, I’m afraid Countess Ashlinn can’t sleep and we can’t get her too!” 

He nodded and just headed to the familiar nursery. 

— 

He smiles seeing the other servants trying to calm a little girl in Stitch onesie. 

After all, the familiar crib was being cleaned. With the Mickey Mouse blankets, little pillow, sheets. 

“I’ll take my daughter you guys.” He said which caught all their attention. 

Ashlinn immediately made grabby hands at him. 

The servant Apollo walked closer for him to take Ashlinn in his arms. 

“You may go now. I’ll take care of her.” 

“Yes, My Prince.” Soon they were left alone. 

—  
She was crying and started to calm down a bit, grabbing onto his sweater. Ashlinn felt her mom hums, kiss his head.

She was still sniffling in Roman’s arms. Her grabby hands caught onto the Prince’s tunic. 

“It’s okay mi Ángel… I am back… Madre is home…” He said softly to her and started to hum some random tune, noticing it calming her down. 

—  
Why don’t I sing you something so you can sleep? You need to sleep, I want you to be something better than me. Not bigger or anything… You can be whoever you are…” He softly said to her as he started to walk to his bedroom. 

As he did, some guilt filled him. He wishes to share with Virgil, Patton and Logan. But… If he was separated from Remus and they were related… 

How would they react to the half light and dark side girl? He didn’t want to find out. 

“Sorry Ángel, Madre got distracted huh?” When he felt a little tugging. He thought of a song to sing her. 

When he did, he started to rock the little girl. 

—

“Look at me, I’ll never pass as the perfect bride or the perfect daughter…” 

She looked at her mother in curiosity as he sang out the song. She starts to make sounds of joy. 

Her body was shifted so her head was laying on Roman’s shoulder. 

— 

“Can it be I'm not meant to play this part…? Now I see… That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart.” 

Roman didn’t know he was crying because of the song he was singing. But, he was scared about the other’s reaction to her. 

Roman felt his tear roll down as he kept going. He was so happy to have her, to have the most important thing. But, they would separate them. He couldn’t afford to see her grow up without him… 

Hearing her start to make soft sounds showing that she was falling asleep. He continued. 

— 

As he walked into his room, he got to the main chorus. 

“Who is that girl I see? Staring straight, back at me.  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?” 

She was asleep now, but he knew it was better to finish her lullaby and put her in the crib still in his room. 

— 

“Somehow I cannot hide, Who I am. Though I've tried…” 

Roman places her down in the crib and places a light blanket over Ashlinn. 

— 

“When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside…?” 

He can’t afford to lose her. If it was because of his trauma from being spilt or just a motherly thing, he didn’t know. He didn’t care either. 

“My little angel… You are the thing that makes me happier than you know…” he told her softly before sitting down in a chair close by her crib. 

He didn’t sleep until eleven that night, he didn’t really care. Seeing Ashlinn safe and sleeping peaceful is.

— 

Roman was working on ideas in his room in the castle. His floor had crumbled up papers, trash can full of them. He couldn’t do anything right could he? 

While talking himself down, he heard the door open. He saw Apollo with Ashlinn. 

“My Prince, the Countess Ashlinn wanted to see you.” Apollo said with a courtesy bow. 

He smiles and gets up. He did the same in respect of Apollo and said “It’s alright Apollo. Come here mi Ángel.” 

Ashlinn ran to Roman and hugged him. Being picked up and twirled around. 

“You are excused, Apollo.” 

“Good day, my Prince.” 

— 

Once Apollo left, Roman placed Ashlinn on his bed, after joining her. 

“Why do you keep getting rid of these Madre?” 

“They aren’t exactly perfect Ashlinn… It’s better for me to have a perfect idea rather than a flaw one. That goes for me. Not you. Understood?” 

“Yes Madre!” 

— 

“You look sleepy Madre…” Ashlinn said softly, noticing Roman start to fall asleep and wake up. 

“I am Ángel…” 

“Maybe I can sing you a lullaby like you used to!”

“Do you want to sing for me?” 

“Yes! Can I? I've been practicing!” 

“Of course you can!” Roman replies and smiles at her. 

— 

“Look at me, I’ll never pass as the perfect bride or the perfect daughter.” She starts to sing, remembering the lullaby. 

Roman felt his eyes water up, she remembered what he sang to her every night to make sure she would have a good night. 

— 

“Can it be I’m not meant to play this part? Now I see…” She watches her mom smile and starts to join her singing. 

“That if I were truly myself, I would break my family heart.” 

— 

She felt him pull her closer again, she felt like when she was much younger. She smiles, as they continue to sing together. 

“Who is that girl I see? Staring straight, back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don’t know?” 

— 

Roman felt worries leave him, he felt all the joy and feelings of positivity when he stayed. When she would play the knight and he was the princess. 

“Somehow I cannot hide, Who I am. Though I've tried.” 

— 

“When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?” 

Ashlinn felt a kiss and a tear on her head. 

Looking at her mother, who was smiling and crying.

“Are you okay Madre?” 

— 

“You made me feel better… I love you, mi ángel.” 

“I love you too Madre.”


	3. Canção da mãe (Mom’s song)

Remus couldn’t breathe, he was scared. He thought, the others were in the castle. They are going to take Morpheus. His son, his happiness. 

He opened the doors to the little boy who represents Nightmares’ room. Looking around, he saw him sitting in his crib, crying. 

— 

Moving quickly, Remus picked up Morpheus from his crib. Sobbing, he assured his baby “I’m here… Mamãe está aqui.”

Bouncing the boy a little bit, he sat on the chair he placed in there. 

He thought of how to calm him down. Pride always sang to him… 

“Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man they say murder three…”

— 

Once Remus began to sing, Morpheus started to settle down, recognizing that his Mamãe was here. He was safe. 

— 

He felt better seeing his little demônio calm down. 

‘Keep up for him, I can probably guess Roman is afraid. Tomorrow you both can stay together to watch them.’ He thought, as he kept singing the song. 

“Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.” 

— 

He got up and started walking to Roman’s room still singing his child to sleep. 

“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where a dead man called out for his love to flee…” 

— 

Morpheus held onto his Mamãe and started to fall asleep. No more tears or sobbing. 

— 

“Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.” 

Remus kisses Morpheus’s head and stops to move him to be more secure in his arms. 

—

He sang out the last bits he could remember before entering his room. 

“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.” 

— 

“Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.” 

He entered his room and placed Morpheus down softly before laying down by him. 

—

He didn’t know how this child changed him so much… Maybe that is how Pride feels when he and Roman come into his world? He would probably ask when he could. 

— 

Remus was screaming in pain of losing his love, who joined the light sides. He was alone, abandoned once again by people he loved. 

He didn’t realize that someone held his cheeks and small kids feet until he came face to face with Juno. 

The servant was worried and had guilt written on his face. With Morpheus worried asking if his Mamãe was okay, why was he crying? 

He smiled a bit for both of them, opening his arms for his child. Feeling warmth when he had Morpheus in his arms. 

— 

“He wanted to learn the lullaby you sing to him. I want to since you seem to be struggling.” 

“You fucking fool, you are amazing like zombies.” Juno smiled at the compliment and followed Remus around. 

With mother and son singing together. 

— 

“Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man they say murder three…”

“Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.” 

“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where a dead man called out for his love to flee…” 

“Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.” 

“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.” 

“Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.” 

— 

Remus starts to forget the sting he felt from Janus’s side shift, from Virgil’s departure. From the spilt, from being separated from Remus. 

This was the one thing they could never take from him. They couldn’t ever take away his little Demon. His child. 

Honestly… That was better than any romance he could ever have.


End file.
